Fim
by Dana Norram
Summary: Num lugar frio, não há estátuas nuas. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // ONESHOT


**Título: **Fim  
**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Romance e Pseudo-Angst  
**Classificação:** Slash e PG-13  
**Casal:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Sumário:** Num lugar frio, não há estátuas nuas.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH. Se você acha que o Harry voltou para buscar o Draco só porque era uma boa pessoa, definitivamente você está lendo a autora errada.

**DISCLAIMER:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu 63,79% dos personagens seriam gays ou pensariam seriamente no assunto.

* * *

**Fim  
**por Dana Norram

Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Não que alguma vez eu _realmente _pensei nele como sendo inevitável. Não era o mesmo que imaginar o dia quando finalmente acontecerá algo com o qual contamos desde sempre. Crescer. Envelhecer. Morrer.

Nós simplesmente _sabemos_ que esses momentos vão chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e que não há nada que a gente possa fazer para postergá-los além do essencial.

Parece apenas que nos preocupamos com o _quando_. Nunca com o _como_.

Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, mas nunca imaginei _como _seria. Assim, tão simples?

Simples acabar com tudo. Simples continuar respirando para viver o _depois_.

**—x—**

**_It's ok to think about ending  
_**_(Tudo bem pensar sobre o fim)_

**—x—**

Era sentir a respiração tranqüila ao meu lado que me desarmava cada uma das vezes.

Passava incontáveis horas, _semanas_ decidindo como finalmente abordaria o assunto. Quais palavras eu usaria e de que forma explicaria que não havia mais como continuarmos. Que não estava certo e que ambos sairíamos mais machucados do que já estávamos. Aquela relação lembrava uma doença crônica, cujos sintomas aos poucos se tornavam parte do cotidiano até se transformarem em _rotina_.

Tornara-se tão comum ignorar aquilo chamado de dificuldade. Já havíamos passado da fase de achar que ainda havia algo a ser resolvido. Nós apenas varríamos a sujeira para debaixo do tapete. Esperando e torcendo para que ninguém de fora notasse que algo estava errado.

Uma relação de apatia. Era isso que eu tinha. Há anos. Foi ao que me acostumei, sem perceber que aquele silêncio era um sintoma do fim. E eu tinha medo dos gritos que obviamente viriam depois das minhas palavras decisivas. Medo de, apesar de estar tudo errado, não poder mais voltar atrás.

Era o silêncio que me desarmava. O desejo de poder escutá-lo para sempre.

**—x—**

**_And it's ok to not even start  
_**_(E tudo bem nem mesmo começar)_

**—x—**

Eu fitava os olhos de Draco por minutos seguidos, tentando cravar a expressão deles na minha mente. Era como se eu quisesse registrar cada detalhe para que, quando eu fosse _falar_, tivesse coragem de ir até o fim. Para que quando a decisão, o momento se tornasse inevitável, eu não recuasse, com medo de tudo, sem saber o que fazer.

Eu beijava os lábios de Draco devagar, tentando encontrar algum pedaço de pele que ainda não conhecesse bem o bastante. Como se quisesse ter certeza de que ainda sentiria o sabor deles quando estivesse sozinho e precisasse de forças para dizer: _não dá mais,_ _acabou_.

Eu pedia que ele repetisse o meu nome uma, duas, três, tantas vezes. Eu tentava gravar o som da voz dele com exatidão. Como se quisesse decorá-la para quando precisasse me lembrar de que meu sacrifício não seria tão grande assim.

Que valeria a pena.

**—x—**

**_Put it away and wait 'till tomorrow  
_**_(Deixe isso de lado e espere até amanhã)_

**—x—**

Eu estudava Draco com a certeza de que, a cada novo dia, eu me privava de ser completamente feliz. Mas, um fato: ele nunca pediu exclusividade.

_Não seja ridículo, Potter._ Ele sempre falava quando chegávamos àquele ponto nas nossas conversas. E também rodava os olhos cinzentos, fazendo uma careta antes de se levantar e começar a vestir suas roupas, de costas para mim.

E eu sempre sorria diante do tom propositalmente forçado como ele dizia o meu sobrenome. Sabia que ele fazia aquilo apenas para me provocar e, aceitando a provocação, o seguia e não deixava que ele terminasse de fechar os botões.

Arrastava-o de volta para a cama. Cobria o corpo dele com o meu.

Então nos abraçávamos como se nada importasse mais. Como se eu não precisasse escolher o que já estava escolhido.

**—x—**

**_Put it away and take care of your heart  
Of your whole heart  
_**_(Deixe isso de lado e cuide do seu coração  
De todo o seu coração)_

**—x—**

Houve tantas vezes em que realmente eu _quis_ fazer algo a respeito daquela situação. Não era como se eu fosse um bastardo insensível — embora já tivesse ouvido aquelas palavras vezes o bastante até para me convencer.

Havia sim aqueles momentos, tarde da noite, quando o sono já desistira de mim há horas, em que eu olhava para o lado e pensava _por que, pra que continuar? _para logo em seguida virar de costas, abraçar o travesseiro e desistir, sabendo que apenas iniciava um monólogo patético e inútil.

Eu não precisava convencer a mim mesmo que não estava fazendo a coisa certa. _Eu já sabia_. Ainda assim não fazia coisa alguma para mudar.

Nunca me perguntei qual era a real necessidade de resolver o que estava bem do que jeito que estava. Não perguntei por que sabia a resposta. Sabia que uma pequena mudança talvez pusesse tudo a perder e eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Eu me apegava à certeza de que, caso eu não fizesse nada, sempre haveria para onde fugir caso o mundo começasse a desabar outra vez.

**—x—**

**_And it's ok to stay here forever  
_**_(E tudo bem ficar aqui para sempre)_

**—x—**

E não era só uma questão de aparências, como eu pensei a princípio. Minha família já perdera aquilo uma vez e eu ajudara a reconquistá-lo aos poucos. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, mas já era o bastante.

Eu não tinha medo de admitir que estivesse errado e que precisava tentar de novo. Mas eu _tinha_ medo de não haver mais chances de errar e talvez nenhuma, nenhuma única outra oportunidade de poder olhar ao meu redor e sentir que tudo fora posto em seu devido lugar. Saber que eu não precisava mais arrumar a bagunça alheia.

Eu só precisava ter certeza de que _aquilo_ seria a coisa certa a se fazer, sem precisar arcar com o peso daquela decisão sozinho. Aquela idéia de fim que não acabava tão facilmente.

Eu só não queria mais ter de andar nas pontas dos dedos do pé, na penumbra do quarto, torcendo que ninguém fosse acordado e acabasse se machucando com o peso de uma escolha impensada.

**—x—**

**_And it's ok to read in the dark  
_**_(E tudo bem ler no escuro)_

**—x—**

Eu reparava na maneira como Harry entrelaçava os dedos dele nos meus. Os nós já brancos tamanha a forçar que ele fazia para não ceder, não querendo deixar que acabe rápido demais. A preocupação velada em todo calculado e refreado gesto.

E eu me sentia cada vez pior por não ter coragem de me expor e resolver aquilo.

Em _escolher_.

Por isso eu tentava agarrar todos os movimentos perdidos em meio ao frenesi e devolvê-los na mesma intensidade. Eu procurava demonstrar que entendia a pressa. A comoção. Que compartilhava cada um daqueles toques desajeitados.

Eu chamava o seu nome quantas vezes ele pedisse, sem realmente me importar o quanto aquilo talvez soasse estúpido. Eu não ligava em perder a voz para alcançar o momento em que o _depois_ não fosse mais tão importante quanto o _agora_.

**—x—**

**_Put it away and wait till tomorrow  
_**_(Deixe isso de lado e espere até amanhã)_

**—x—**

Eu podia sentir os olhos deles cravados nas minhas costas. Até descrever a maneira como ele apertava o lençol entre as mãos, decidindo seu próximo passo, como se ainda se achasse realmente capaz de me surpreender.

Eu sabia que já fazia tempo que aquilo deixara de ser um jogo, mas não era como se eu e ele estivéssemos cansados de jogar.

Por isso, pela oportunidade, eu me permitia ser puxado de volta. Permitia minhas mãos serem presas no alto da cama. Era por isso que deixava os lábios dele me obrigarem a cerrar os olhos com força e a gemer alto.

_Você sabe que eu não estou sendo ridículo_. Ele invariavelmente dizia antes de me abraçar e me fazer esquecer porque aquela conversa havia começado mesmo.

**—x—**

**_Put it away and take care of your heart  
Of your whole heart  
_**_(Deixe isso de lado e cuide do seu coração  
De todo o seu coração)_

**—x—**

"Eu sei que você não pediu nada. Sei que você não me pediu para escolher, mas eu _preciso_ fazer isso. Eu não posso mais esperar."

"Achei que você tivesse medo de se arrepender. De dar tudo errado."

"Eu ainda tenho."

"Então, por que você _precisa_? Sabe, não é como se o mundo estivesse aí do lado de fora, esmurrando a porta, te pedindo para escolher. Pensei que você estivesse _okay_ com como as coisas estão agora."

"Estar satisfeito não é desculpa para não tentar ser feliz. Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa."

"Quer dizer que você não é feliz?"

"Não o tempo todo."

"Não seja estúpido. Ninguém pode ser feliz o tempo todo."

"Mas a gente pode tentar."

**—x—**

**_Just for awhile  
I'll sing and smile  
_**_(Só por um instante  
Eu vou cantar e sorrir)_

**—x—**

"Então isso quer dizer que você se arrepende?"

"É, eu diria que sim."

"... não estou entendendo."

"Eu me arrependo de não ter feito _antes_. De ter tido medo. Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria e tinha apenas medo de encará-lo. Mas agora que o medo passou, eu só me arrependo de não ter tido essa coragem antes. Eu sinto que fui egoísta demais por muito tempo, sabe, só pensando no que aconteceria comigo. Sem pensar nos outros. Em você."

"Ah."

"Não era exatamente essa a reação que eu esperava."

"É? Você esperava o quê?"

"Não sei. Que você ficasse feliz também, eu acho."

"Mas eu _estou_ feliz."

"Não parece estar e-"

"Pára. Escute, não, não fala nada. _Só escuta_. Eu estou feliz que você tenha tomado a decisão, mas não posso deixar de me sentir meio _fracassado_ por não conseguir fazer o mesmo que você. Eu me sinto... fraco demais."

"Eu também não pedi por exclusividade, sabe."

"Mas você _tinha_ o direito. Você tem, afinal, _agora_."

"Eu-"

"Ah, não. _Pára_. Tira já esse sorriso idiota da cara. Não tem nada de engraçado nisso."

"Mas _é_ engraçado. Você pensar isso de você mesmo _agora_, mas não _antes_, entende?"

"Eu não... eu já-"

"Escuta, você sabe o que precisa fazer. E também sabe que eu vou esperar o tempo que for necessário. Você esperou por mim. Nunca cedeu aos seus próprios medos. Isso não faz de você um fracassado."

"Não? Isso faz de mim um o quê, então?"

"Não sei. Talvez alguém que também quer ser feliz o tempo todo."

**—x—**

**_Just for awhile  
I'll sing and smile  
_**_(Só por um instante  
Eu vou cantar e sorrir)_

**—x—**

**Fim**

**

* * *

Sobre o sumário:** A frase "Num lugar frio, não há estátuas nuas" é de autoria de Tsugumi Ohba, roteirista do mangá **Death Note**.

**Aviso:** A canção "It's Okay to Think About Ending", que inspira a fic, pertence à banda _Earlimart_ e está na trilha sonora da 1ª temporada do seriado **House MD**.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Essa fic foi originalmente escrita para responder um dos itens da 1ª fase do _Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói_, mas meio que fugiu demais da proposta e eu preferi mexer nela e postá-la separadamente. Eu gosto muito dessa música e o dia em que resolvi prestar atenção na letra decidi que queria usá-la em alguma fic de qualquer jeito. Bem, aqui estamos. Espero que gostem. xD

Ah, fic sem betagem por motivos de força maior (fim de ano, muito trabalho e pouco tempo etc.). Qualquer absurdo por aí, favor avisar. :)


End file.
